


forbidden love

by Miciia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Champion Shiro, Knot, M/M, Omega Shiro, Omegaverse, Vampire Shiro (Voltron), Werewolf Lance, mention of murder, trans shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miciia/pseuds/Miciia
Summary: Lance followed a sweet scent in the forest but he didn't expect to find a beautiful vampire in heat named shiro. he couldn't help but suggest to help shiro with his heat.





	1. a badly kept secret

Shiro slammed the door behind him. He needed to leave his clan for a moment. He headed towards the forest behind their house. He walked at first, humming for himself but when he reached the forest he started to run. He ran until he was panting heavily and sweating, not so long after he started running. Shiro laid down under a tree, he needed time to focus on his heat. He closed his eyes for a second but when he opened them again, the sun had set. A horny Keith was standing close to him. Shiro could feel Keith's lust, he smiled to himself. Shiro saw something move on the outer corner of his eyes but he couldn't focus on that for the moment. He needed to deal with Keith first. He sat up, leaned forward a bit and tried to contain his heat as best he could when he looked Keith straight in the eye. Both Keith and Shiro were fighting their most basic instincts.

“what do you want?” Shiro asked in a playful tone. He didn't control his voice anymore.

“I want to take care of you” Keith breathed out. He had trouble keeping calm. “as your dominant, I will take good care of you.”

“you are not my dominant.” Shiro answered with a cold tone. “you will never be.”

“but you need a mate! As a submissive you need a dominant to take care of you when you're like this!”

“when I’m like what?”

“in heat” the words felt as if they burnt Keith's tongue.

Shiro took in a deep breath. He needed to fight his heat as much as possible.

“I don't need anyone.” Shiro was angry. “I can take care of myself. I can handle it myself.”

“but you can't! Please, I used to take care of your heat”

“used to, until you decided to claim me against my will.”

“I wasn't in my right mind! You have to understand, I won't ever do it again!”

“no you know you will try it again someday. Because you love me.”

“what's so bad about loving you?”

“everything!” 

“what about the clan?” 

“I don't want to be tied down to the clan.”

“do you hate us?”

“i can't stand the way of the blade. But I can't quit the clan since I’m a submissive.”

“so you don't hate me?”

“I will if you stay any longer”

“I know you're not thinking straight right now” Keith inched closer to Shiro.

“go. Away.” Shiro panted.

“but...”

“stop fucking talking and get away from me!” Shiro shrieked.

Keith looked pained but he finally left Shiro alone in the woods. The submissive looked around him and sighed. He was alone. He let go of his scent with another sigh. But someone else was watching over Shiro. A tall, lanky boy with brown skin: Lance. He was staring at Shiro from a bush near by like he had never seen a sight more beautiful before. Even if Shiro was just panting and wiping his sweat, Lance was looking at him as if he was some sparkly jewel. Lance was fighting the need to go and hug the poor submissive, after what he had witnessed he couldn't just come up and talk to Shiro. Shiro looked up at the sky and fell asleep. He had been fighting his heat for days and repelling his scent for just as long. Lance sniffed the air and Shiro's scent invaded his senses. It smelt so good it made Lance dizzy for a second. He tried to leave the vampire alone but he couldn't do such a thing. Lance walked up to Shiro. He looked at the white tuft of hair falling on Shiro's forehead. He stared at the scar over Shiro's nose, wondering where he got such a strange scar. He looked over Shiro's muscular body, such a strong vampire could not be a submissive. And yet the sweet smell was coming from him. Lance didn't want to wake the vampire up, he decided to watch over him and drive away any vampire that would come looking for him. In the two hours Shiro slept, no vampire came looking for him. Shiro turned whiter than a sheet when he saw the guy next to him. His first instinct was to repel his scent.

“hi, I’m Lance, I’m a werewolf, I overheard you and the other vampire and I didn't want to leave you alone in the woods” Lance said quickly when he saw that Shiro was awake.

“what” Shiro breathed out.

“me, Lance, a werewolf, I'm sorry you're so beautiful I can't stop looking at you.” lance seemed surprised by what he said. “shit, that's not what I wanted to say”

Shiro was confused. But he got the most important part: he was a werewolf. And being around a werewolf wasn't good, especially when you're in heat. Werewolves and vampires were natural enemies while both species tried to hide from humans. This Lance was Shiro's first encounter with a werewolf and he didn't know how to act, he didn't want to get killed.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I won't hurt you Shiro.” Lance said in a reassuring voice. 

Shiro slowly nodded and Lance let out a sigh of relief.

“how do you know my name?” Shiro asked.

“I overheard you and the other vampire.”

Shiro nodded absently. It made sense. 

“so... are you in heat?” Lance asked.

“not exactly...”

“are all vampires able to repel their scent?”

“it's something you can develop with time and practice”

lance was about to ask another question about heats before Shiro cut him.

“could we talk about something else?”

“yes, sorry, this is a private topic of course you don't want to talk about it with a stranger, let's talk about something else.” Lance said.

“how did you find me?”

“I followed your scent. You smell incredibly sweet.”

“what” Shiro blinked.

“your scent was super easy to follow, sweet and fresh for a vampire”

“how”

“every werewolf can smell vampires and humans. Don't you do that too?”

“we don't have a developed sense of smell”

“that's why vampires never react when I meet one”

“you meet vampires?”

“all the time, a fourth of the humans you meet are actually werewolves.”

“is this for real”

“you had no idea?”

“no, I didn't know”

Lance let that information sink in before he asked another question.

“how do you know someone is nearing their heat?” Lance asked.

“submissives find dominants, or you can see a submissive's attitude change when they are nearing their heat. And you?”

“an omega's smell change when they are nearing their heat. And their attitude changes but it's not always noticeable. Don't you have a mate to take care of your needs?”

“i don't have one, most vampires don't have a mate.” Shiro explained. “do all werewolves have a mate?”

“we all find our destined mate very early in life, werewolves over 30 without a mate are extremely rare. If you don't have a mate, how do you knot? It's a very private thing to do with someone.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “what's a knot?”

“it's a bulge at the base of the penis that grows when you cum. Only alphas can knot and only omegas can take a knot, betas can't do either of these things”

“that sounds disgusting.” Shiro said with a pout. “how is that even possible”

“do you want me to show you?” Lance asked.

Shiro straightened up. Lance said it so casually, he didn't know if he was joking or not. Shiro felt uneasy and began to fidget.

“you can knot?” Shiro asked with a little voice.

“yes”

They didn't talk for a minute. They sat in a weird silence.

“what is a beta exactly?” Shiro asked eventually.

“a beta can't knot or take a knot, it's basically a human with better senses and a destined mate.”

“your names are weird” Shiro said with a puzzled frown.

“what about it?” Lance asked.

“alpha, beta, omega, it sounds weird”

“well submissive and dominant sound weird too.” Lance pouted.

“hey!”

Shiro pouted and crossed his arms over his torso. Lance smiled to himself. Shiro looked scary but he was far from acting scary. He was actually kind of cute. Lance looked away from Shiro, he wasn't supposed to find a vampire attractive.

“is it a problem if I let go of my scent?” Shiro asked suddenly.

Lance shook his head. “no of course, let go of your scent if you want to”

The sweet smell made Lance dizzy again. He wanted to get closer to Shiro but he didn't have to make the first move because suddenly Shiro was straddling him. Lance's eyes shot open. He didn't know what to do when Shiro leaned down.

“when are you supposed to be in heat?” Lance asked.

“three days ago” Shiro breathed out. “I’m at my limit”

Lance closed his eyes and let Shiro make the first move. He didn't have to wait for long until Shiro pressed his lips against Lance's. The smell became stronger while Shiro melted into the kiss, Lance's lips were soft and warm. Shiro suddenly remembered Lance was a werewolf. He cut the kiss and repelled his smell again. Lance smiled at Shiro, a smile that was making Lance's eyes close a little. The kind of smile that warmed up Shiro's heart and made butterflies flutter in his tummy. Shiro put the blame on his heat.

“Shiro” lance called in a soft tone. “are you alright”

Shiro lowered his head.

“Shiro, you're scaring me” Lance called with a concerned voice.

Lance took Shiro by his shoulders and shook him gently.

“Shiro, please, say something” Lance pleaded.

“I'm fine” Shiro answered sternly.

Lance sighed and hugged Shiro tightly.

“you scared me! I thought you were dead!” Lance said.

Shiro started to smile. 

“are you for real? A kiss can't kill anyone” Shiro shrugged.

“I've never heard of a vampire kissing a werewolf, who knows what could happen”

“aren't we supposed to kill each other?”

“would you kill me?”

Shiro blinked at that but he didn't answer. Lance's face paled. 

“you would?” Lance asked.

“I don't know, would you?” Shiro answered finally.

“I could, but it doesn't mean I would.”

“well it's been half an hour since we met and we're still alive, I guess it's a good sign.” Shiro shrugged.

“yeah. It's already been half an hour?”

“I don't know, I guess.”

lance smiled.

“at least now we know a kiss can't kill anyone” Lance said.

“yeah”

Lance hugged Shiro tighter. Lance quickly pecked Shiro's neck but Shiro reacted way too hard. He punched Lance in the stomach, the werewolf fell over on the ground. Shiro got off Lance. Lance widened his eyes, gawking at a shuddering Shiro who was protecting his neck with his hand.

“I'm so sorry, I thought it was okay” Lance apologized. “I didn't mean to scare you”

Shiro sighed. “I overreacted.”

“no it's okay, you're not the one at fault, I am.”

They stared at each other for a moment. Shiro was still trembling.

“I won't mark you, ever” Lance promised. “marking a vampire is forbidden. You don't have to be scared with me, I won't ever mark you.”

Shiro wanted to trust Lance, he really wanted to.

“I can't trust you, Keith tried to mark me last month and it's still fresh” Shiro explained.

“I understand. I won't touch your neck ever again so you won't be scared. How is a vampire marked?”

“we bite each other's neck.”

“it's the same with werewolves then. I need you to scream if I approach your neck okay?”

Shiro blinked. Lance was going to great lengths to make sure Shiro was okay, he wasn't used to such attention considering his boundaries.

“you should let go of your heat again, won't you get sick if you take it back too much?” 

“I won't get sick but it hurts to repel it.”

“you can let go, I'm not affected by your scent as much as I'm affected by an omega's scent.”

Shiro let go of his scent once again. Lance opened his arms when Shiro crawled towards him. The vampire snuggled against Lance who embraced him.

“I'm cuddly because of my heat” Shiro said.

“i know, it's okay” lance answered with a smile.

He could smell Shiro's scent as much as he wanted now. An omega's scent would have driven Lance crazy with lust but Shiro's smell made Lance want to take care of the submissive.

“It's been a month since someone last touched me, I forgot how good it feels” Shiro said.

Lance smiled and started petting Shiro's head. Shiro purred before he caught himself and stopped. Lance grinned. The sweet smell took a sour scent. Shiro was shuddering in his arms. Lance could feel wetness on his shoulder where Shiro had put his head. 

“shiro, let me be your alpha tonight” lance said with the gentlest voice possible. “it'll be our secret” 

Shiro sobbed. He wanted to give in. Lance was kind and wanted to make him feel safe. But he knew he shouldn't be acquainted to a werewolf. He knew how bad this would be yet his heat made him give in.

“please take care of me.”

Lance almost didn't hear him. He kissed the side of Shiro's head.

“do you want to do it romantically? Are you into some kind of kink?”

“i don't care, just not from behind.”

Lance took the decision to be as gentle as possible. He lifted Shiro's tee shirt and touched the fair skin underneath. He eyed Shiro's scars but didn't comment on them. Shiro was already panting. Lance kissed his collarbones. He wanted to erase the sourness of Shiro's fear in his scent, he wanted to pleasure the vampire. Lance sucked Shiro's collarbones. The werewolf was hoping Shiro was feeling good. He didn't know how wet he was down there.

“Lance, can we do it somewhere else? It's cold” Shiro asked moaning.

Lance replaced Shiro's shirt on his torso.

“of course, let's go to my place. Is that okay?”

“perfect.”

Shiro kissed him before he got up and straightened himself. Shiro repelled his scent. The vampire followed Lance without hesitation. They walked through the forest, towards a huge building. Lance bowed when he walked past some people in the hallway. One of them looked weirdly at him.

“do they know I’m a vampire?” Shiro asked when they got into the elevator.

“yes”

“even if I repel my scent?”

“yes”

“are you gonna get in trouble?”

“maybe”

“why are you doing this?”

“because I want to help you.”

They got out of the elevator on the 7th floor. They went past a chubby young man with dark brown skin in the corridor: Hunk.

“i do not doubt you Lance, but are you sure it's safe to bring a vampire here?” Hunk whispered.

“I’m only helping him through his heat, nothing more.” Lance answered.

“what about the others?” Hunk asked louder.

“as long as you don't tell them it's okay. They don't need to know.” lance said.

Hunk nodded, he turned towards Shiro.

“I hope you won't make too much noise young man” Hunk said to Shiro. “cause he's really good.”

“how do you know?” Shiro asked.

“he's a gigolo, he helps omegas who don't have a mate through their heat. Everyone knows it's just because he likes sex though.” Hunk said.

“shh don't say it like that!” Lance whined.

Shiro smiled at their friendship. He was kinda jealous of it. Lance suddenly dragged Shiro across the corridor to his apartment.

“was it real?” Shiro asked.

“yeah, I help young unmated omegas because I don't have a mate yet.”

“how old are you?”

“I’m 23, and you?”

“I'm 28”

Lance got closer to Shiro.

“can I ask where you got your white hair and scars?”

“no”

“okay, I’m sorry.”

Lance looked at Shiro with gentle eyes. He didn't mention the metallic prosthetic Shiro had instead of his right arm. 

“so werewolves have someone destined for them?”

“yes, we find them because we can smell our mate even when they are not in heat. Sometimes, we have multiple mates.”

“oh, so you don't fall in love naturally?”

“we fall in love with the people destined for us. How do vampires work?”

“we fall in love and after sometime we decide to bond, kinda like a wedding.”

“that's quite a human way.”

“it is”

Shiro looked around the apartment.

“do you want to drink something?”

Shiro nodded. “a coffee please”

Lance prepared the coffee in silence.

“so, do you help vampires in heat often?” Shiro asked.

“no, it's my first time ever with a vampire. You can let go of your scent here, I closed the door.

“are you sure it's okay?”

“the building is packed with werewolves, it's okay, no vampire is gonna come out here alive”

“that doesn't sound okay”

Lance shrugged. “I'll protect you.”

Shiro's heart beat faster. 

“okay” Shiro breathed out.

The scent hit Lance like a train. The small apartment made Shiro's scent much more potent.

“I love your scent” Lance whispered, smelling the air.

“thanks, I guess”

“how long will it take for your heat to take over you?”

“I don't know, can we watch TV?” Shiro asked.

Lance nodded, the mood was gone anyway.

“let's do that” Lance said with a soothing voice. “do you want to cuddle?”

Shiro nodded. They sat on the couch and Shiro laid his head on Lance's lap. Lance started petting Shiro's hair. He liked the feeling of the short hair under his fingertips. Shiro closed his eyes and his breathing got slower, he was falling asleep. Lance thought the vampire was tired because of repelling his scent for so long. The werewolf was mad he didn't bring a blanket for Shiro. He disturbed Shiro to grab a cover and came back as quick as possible. While he was still standing he asked if Shiro wanted to change into something else.

“you're way too tiny for me to fit in your clothes.” Shiro deadpanned.

“i might have some clothes hunk left me, I'll check.”

lance came back 5 minutes later with a big orange sweater.

“you can try this if you want.”

Shiro sat up and took of his black shirt. His head got stuck in the tee shirt and Lance helped him out. He tried the sweater and it miraculously fitted him quite nicely, a little on the big side. Shiro got out of his jeans and laid back down on the sofa.

“where's my pillow” Shiro grumbled with a smile.

Lance sat down on the couch and Shiro laid his head on Lance's lap again. Lance pet Shiro's head again.

“your massage, it felt good” Shiro whined.

Lance smiled. He found the vampire cuter than ever. Shiro's breathing became slower and deeper but Shiro was not sleeping.

“I want to kiss” Shiro whispered suddenly. He looked up at lance. “kiss me please.”

lance leaned down halfway towards Shiro.

“I can't go lower” Lance apologized.

Shiro smiled and leaned up to meet Lance's lips. He smiled into the slow and gentle kiss. It felt incredibly good. Maybe because he had been deprived of his heat for so long. Their kiss developed into a sloppy open mouthed kiss. Shiro melted into the kiss, he fell back down on Lance's lap. Shiro was looking at Lance through lidded eyes and feeling himself underneath his sweater.

“I’m hard” Shiro stated with half lidded eyes.

Lance smiled. Shiro looked extremely attractive laying on his back with his legs slightly spread. Lance wanted to eat him up. Shiro was rubbing his crotch with his left hand.

“it's time to sleep” Lance said.

“I'm not sleepy anymore” Shiro grinned. He took off his boxers, exposing his big clit and vagina.

Lance smiled. He pat Shiro's head. Shiro sat in Lance's lap.

“I want you” Shiro whispered.

Lance was determined to give Shiro what he wanted. He unbuttoned his pants and Shiro rubbed against Lance's dick. Lance was already hard, which was quite rare. Lance put the cover over them. They were ready to have some fun. Lance put a finger against Shiro's vagina and asked him if it was okay. Shiro nodded eagerly, Lance put a finger inside him. Shiro was relaxed enough to add another finger already.

“you're so wet” lance moaned.

Shiro panted. It felt good. Lance was moving his fingers inside Shiro and jerking Shiro's clit with his other hand. Lance added another finger and Shiro panted. It had been so long since the last time he had something inside him. Shiro took off his sweater, he was feeling hot. Lance searched for a condom in the table beside the sofa. He put it on and silently asked Shiro if he was okay with it. Shiro sat down on Lance's dick as an answer. He let out a low moan. He put his hands around Lance's neck and kissed him. Lance put his hands on Shiro's hips and guided him in a slow and steady rhythm. Lance wanted to pick up the pace but Shiro's legs wouldn't allow it. Lance's hands were kneading Shiro's ass. Shiro was already trembling from all the stimulation, he came once. But he didn't move away from Lance, he kept the rhythm of his hips going. Drops of sweat were rolling on Shiro's back. Lance nuzzled Shiro's shoulders, he loved the sweet smell of his heat mixing with the smell of his sweat. Shiro came a second time quickly and he fell asleep on Lance, with the werewolf's dick still inside him. Lance didn't want to move him in case he would wake him up. Lance fell asleep on the couch, with Shiro's weight on him. It felt nice to sleep enveloped in the heavy scent of Shiro.

The sun woke Shiro up the next morning. Lance was snoring under him. Shiro lifted Lance's shirt to take a look at his body underneath the cloth. His muscles weren't as defined as Shiro's but you could still see his muscle tone. Shiro licked his lips. His pupils were so dilated you could hardly see his dark brown irises anymore. Shiro looked down at Lance's limp dick. He got off the couch and kneeled between Lance's legs. He took the cock in his hands to inspect it. He noticed the bulge Lance talked about. Shiro leaned down and kissed the tip. His tongue darted forward to taste it. He tried to lick the knot up to the tip of the shaft. He repeated it quite a few times. The dick was responding, it got thicker and harder. He was drooling and wetting the cock. He felt the vein with his left fingers, and he took the tip in his mouth. Shiro was enjoying himself. Lance was slowly waking up, he was dazed and only registered that something was feeling good. His eyes fluttered open, he looked under the cover and saw Shiro happily sucking on his dick. Shiro's sharp teeth grazed against his cock and Lance repressed a moan. Shiro was very careful with his sharp teeth. Lance took in a deep breath, the smell of Shiro's heat was filling the apartment. Shiro took Lance as much as he could in his mouth. His tongue was pressing against Lance's shaft. Lance let out a low moan, Shiro was really good at sucking. Lance grasped the sheets, let out a shaky breath. Shiro spitted out Lance's cum on the couch, coughing.

“can't you warn me when you cum? For god's sake” Shiro groaned.

Shiro stood up to be at Lance's level. Lance wiped the cum left on Shiro's face with a hazy smile.

“good morning” lance whispered.

“good for you, you're not the one who almost choked” Shiro grumbled.

Lance leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. Shiro opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Their tongues touched, when suddenly Shiro bit down on Lance's tongue. Lance's eyes shot open at the tinge of pain. He broke the kiss. Shiro wiped the drop of blood rolling on Lance's chin with his finger while looking him dead in the eye. Lance raised an eyebrow at Shiro who leaned in to keep kissing Lance. The taste of blood made Shiro eager. Lance dragged him forwards to sit in his lap. After a long time kissing, Lance's dick was fully hard again. He kissed Shiro's cheek. His hands kneaded Shiro's breasts and went down Shiro's torso to set on his ass again. He loved Shiro's firm bubble butt. Shiro rubbed against Lance's dick. They smiled at each other. Shiro grabbed a condom, and put it on Lance while kissing him sloppily. Shiro guided Lance's dick against his vagina. He sat down on the dick, smiling in the kiss.

“feels good” Shiro breathed out.

Lance's tongue rolled across Shiro's neck and he bit his shoulder.

“no markings” Shiro reminded him.

Lance looked up to meet Shiro's worried eyes. “I know, I won't bite your neck, just your shoulders. Is it okay?”

Shiro nodded. “yes please” he panted.

Lance bit down harder on the edge of Shiro's shoulder. Shiro moaned at that, he seemed to like being bitten and Lance liked to bite. Shiro rolled his hips.

“I love how you fill me” Shiro whispered in Lance's ear.

Lance shuddered. His ears were quite sensitive. Shiro took advantage of that and licked lance's ears again and again, biting the lobe every now and then. Lance was biting down on Shiro's torso every time Shiro bit his ear lobe, leaving lots of bruises. He didn't acknowledge the scars on Shiro's torso. Shiro was still moving his hips, rubbing his clitoris against lance. Shiro was panting heavily, he started going up and down Lance's cock. Shiro straightened his back and put his hands on Lance's shoulders to level himself. Lance was moaning under him, his back flat against the couch and his eyes closed. His hands were settled on Shiro's hips. Lance suddenly stopped Shiro's movement with a firm grip. Shiro groaned.

“come on” Shiro purred. “why did you stop? It was so good”

“shut up for a moment” lance mumbled.

“that's not very nice” Shiro pouted.

“I'm sorry but I’m trying not to knot you here”

“you just have to not put your knot in me”

“it's hard when you're gulping it down.” Lance explained.

Shiro pouted again.

“i was having fun and you ruined it. I was almost about to cum.”

Shiro tried to move his hips but Lance kept him in place.

“come on! I wanna cum” Shiro whined.

“i don't want to hurt you”

“a knot won't hurt me come on let me cum”

Lance glared at him. Of course a knot was going to hurt Shiro like crazy. Lance's instincts demanded to push him down and knot him properly already but he couldn't do that: Shiro would be too surprised at the sudden change in attitude. Lance closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Lance, I’ve been a naughty boy lately, I need a punishment” Shiro whined, moving his hips as much as possible. “is that what you want me to say?”

Lance sighed. Shiro wasn't in his right mind for now and the werewolf had to deal with it. He looked up at Shiro who bit his bottom lip. He had finally stopped talking for a minute.

“good boy” Lance breathed out when he finally settled down.

Shiro's face became red in two seconds. Lance smirked.

“you like that?” lance asked.

Shiro blushed harder.

“do you like praise? Orders? Both?”

“praise” Shiro breathed out sheepishly.

Lance grinned, he was going to have fun. He put his left hand over his knot to prevent Shiro from taking it. He was tight around Lance's cock but for some reason he could swallow the bulge with no problem. Lance let go of his hips and Shiro took back the rhythm he had. His head jerked back, the pleasure was sending electricity across his body. Lance was kissing Shiro's nipples, teasing them with his tongue. He liked Shiro's reactions, his moans louder with each graze of Lance's tongue.

“you're so beautiful” Lance whispered, loud enough for Shiro to hear.

Shiro bit his bottom lip to repress a moan.

“here, here and here” lance said, touching Shiro's ass, abs and breast with his free hand. “here too” lance said, his hand grazing Shiro's nape.

Shiro was gripping Lance's shoulders, his nails were sinking into the tender skin.

“fuck” Shiro moaned, even louder.

Lance made Shiro lean down with his fingers to kiss him: a slow heated kiss. Shiro slowed down the pace of his hips. He melted into the kiss, nothing around them mattered. Shiro was laying his whole body against Lance's. He rolled his hips, moaned into the kiss.

“I'm close” Shiro whispered.

Lance bit Shiro's bottom lip.

“you can come anytime” lance answered.

“this is too good, I don't want to cum”

Lance chuckled. “you're cute”

Lance put his free hand on the sofa and thrust his hips upwards. Shiro gasped at the sudden move. Lance was doing his best to set a nice rhythm but his position made it hard for him. Shiro helped him by matching his thrusts but his legs were getting tired. Shiro clenched as hard as he could around Lance's dick. Lance wasn't expecting that. He moaned lowly. Shiro did it again and again until Lance came in a moan. He shuddered through his orgasm, his movements stopped. He leaned his head against the top of the sofa. He was panting and dizzy for a couple seconds before he looked up at Shiro.

“let's finish you up” Lance whispered with a smile. Lance took his cock out and Shiro looked at the huge bulge that was Lance's knot. He was happy this wasn't inside him after all. Lance put two fingers inside Shiro and used his other hand to caress his clit. Shiro breathed out.

“do it with your palm please” Shiro panted.

Lance did as he was told. He put his palm flat against Shiro's clitoris. Shiro kissed Lance open mouthed and panting against his lips. It took less than a minute for Shiro to cum. He laid against Lance, his breathing irregular and heavy. Lance wiped his hand, took off the condom and tied it up. He caressed Shiro's back.

“you're either really good or I was very sex deprived.” Shiro eventually breathed out.

“probably both.” Lance grinned.

Lance was preparing himself mentally for a second round but he heard a faint snoring from the vampire instead.

“he fell asleep?” Lance thought.

He looked at the cute vampire sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He put the blanket back over them and proceeded to sleep too. He woke up an hour later, hungry. He couldn't move without waking up Shiro. But as time passed, Lance was more and more hungry. He decided to lay Shiro down on the sofa as gently as possible. Shiro didn't wake up. Lance left Shiro alone and headed towards his kitchen to eat something. He found a fruit and headed towards the bathroom. He couldn't let Shiro and the bruises he made go without treatment. He went back to the sofa and pressed the special aloe vera ointment to every hickey he made. He was thinking about apologizing a dozen times over when he got the chance. Someone knocked at the door, he had to open it. He remembered to pull up his pants before he opened the door. Katie, a small woman with glasses and brown hair was waiting on the other side of the door.

“oh it's you” Lance said with a bored voice.

“please, Lance, I beg you, I'm in heat! Take care of me please!” Katie whined.

“I can't I'm already taking care of someone” Lance apologized. He sniffed the air. “wait you're not in heat”

“come on, I'm your favorite”

“I don't care, I can't right now”

“could it be that you found your mate?”

“no he's not my mate.”

“so he's a male, weird since you usually prefer women.”

“the gender of my mate doesn't matter.” Lance grunted.

“so he's your mate”

“shiro is not my mate”

“so his name is Shiro uh, never heard of a werewolf with this name. Why do you reek of vampire?”

“go away please”

Hunk appeared next to Katie.

“what are you doing here?” Lance asked.

“just wanted to know how was the guy you brought.” Hunk said.

“you already met Lance's mate? I can't believe it I’m so jealous.” Katie said.

“he's your mate?” Hunk looked horrified.

“but it's amazing! Lance found his mate!” Katie was excited.

“be careful with the vampire” hunk warned Lance.

Lance rolled his eyes. Shiro was harmless and kind, he looked nothing like the vampires elder described.

“are you Shiro?” Katie asked, looking behind Lance.

Lance looked behind him and found Shiro naked. He was glaring at Hunk and Katie.

“yes, I am.” Shiro answered with a frown.

Hunk and Katie were surprised by his cold tone. Katie pinched her nose.

“you reek of vampire” she did a disgusted pout.

Hunk sniffed the air and pouted as well.

“are you in heat or something?” hunk asked.

Shiro frowned harder. Hunk took a step forwards.

“stay away from him.” Lance groaned.

Hunk blinked at Lance. Some neighbors were watching the scene quietly since they heard the word vampire. They all knew a vampire was inside the building but they were surprised that he was with Lance.

“what's your plan behind all this?” Hunk asked Shiro.

“my plan was to get fucked” Shiro deadpanned. “everything was going well until you filthy werewolves came in”

Whispers were going wild within the neighbors. Lance, the respectable alpha had slept with a vampire.

“do you realize what you did?” Hunk asked Shiro.

“what the heck werewolf? I’m not the only one at fault, Lance was the one who offered to take care of my heat but I’m the bad guy because I’m a vampire? Everything was going well until you came in and fucked the flow! This was a secret and now everyone in this building knows Lance fucked a filthy vampire!” Shiro shouted. He stepped out in the corridor. “did you ever see a vampire before? Take a good look at me then! I'm no different from you worthy werewolves! I'm sure you say all kinds of gentle things about us vampire just because we suck some blood, but don't worry! We're just the same as you! I'm just a submissive in heat nothing more to see, why are you watching me like I’m some sort of wrong creature of god? I'm perfectly fine with myself so fuck right off!”

Lance grabbed Shiro by the wrist and took him back inside his apartment. He slammed the door, leaving the people in the corridor quite shocked by Shiro's speech.

“can someone explain me what happened here? Who was that vampire?” a voice called from behind them.

They turned around to see Allura, their chief. Behind her was standing Coran, her lieutenant.

“you'll have to wait until his heat is finished to ask Lance about it.” Hunk explained. “I don't really get what happened either.”

“are you against their relationship?” Katie asked.

“I don't know for sure, we'll see that after his heat.” Allura said with a gentle voice.

“I hope the vampire won't cause Lance any trouble, have you seen all his scars and his prosthetic hand? I don't trust him.” Hunk said.

“we have to trust Lance.” Coran said.

“what if the vampire decides to kill Lance?” Hunk asked, suddenly terrified by that thought.

“I'm pretty sure vampires don't kill anymore, they drink blood from animals.” Allura said. “come on, leave them alone now.” Hunk and Katie followed Allura and Coran.

In the apartment, Lance and Shiro were glaring at each other.

“what was that for?” Lance asked.

“I'm not in the mood for an argument” Shiro sighed.

“what were you thinking, you were naked!”

Shiro blinked. “are you mad because I was making a ruckus or because I was naked?”

“both”

Lance took a step towards Shiro.

“I'm mad because you caused me troubles and because you exposed yourself. I want to be the only one seeing you naked.” Lance groaned.

“what a werewolf thing to say” Shiro purred.

“shut up”

“make me”

Lance put his hands on Shiro's cheeks and kissed him. A hot, open mouthed kiss. Lance's hand traveled south to settle on the dimples at the bottom of Shiro's spine. Lance pushed him forwards, until they laid flat against each other.

“I want you” Lance whispered in the kiss.

“where's your bedroom”

Lance broke the kiss and guided Shiro to his bed. He pushed him on the bed and crawled up to him. Lance kissed Shiro's navel, he bit the tender skin. He caressed Shiro's groin with his right hand. Lance kissed a line up to Shiro's cheeks, avoiding his neck.

“I'm cold” Shiro said. 

Lance grunted but he went to get the cover on the sofa as fast as possible. He came back to Shiro grasping the sheets with his left hand and pleasuring himself with his prosthetic hand. He grinned at Lance and opened his legs wider. He spread his fingers inside him to show Lance how stretchable he already was.

“you're so beautiful” Lance smiled.

Lance took off his pants but he kept his boxers to put his dick through the little hole at the front of his boxers. This way, he wasn't going to knot Shiro by accident. He leaned on top of Shiro and kissed his nose.

“you're making me go crazy” Lance whispered.

Shiro leaned up to kiss Lance.

“take me” Shiro breathed.

Lance grabbed a condom in the bedside table and put it on quickly. He entered Shiro swiftly with a gasp from the vampire. He kissed Shiro on the cheek. He really wanted to kiss his neck. He was leveling himself with his arms. He moved his hips dangerously slow, Shiro wrapped his legs around Lance's hips. Lance took the hint and thrust harder into Shiro. The vampire's clit was rubbing against Lance. Shiro was breathing heavily already. Lance was licking Shiro's torso and nipples. He loved the salty taste of Shiro's sweat. Lance bit the pink nub, Shiro moaned lowly. He took in a shaky breath when Lance pinched his other nipple.

“let's make them red” Lance smiled.

He slowed down his thrusts to focus on Shiro's nipples. Shiro whined and panted. He pushed Lance's head away. Lance immediately stopped playing with Shiro's nipples.

“sorry, is it a no go?” Lance asked gently.

“It's more than okay but right now I want to be fucked hard and quick”

“yes sir”

Lance set up a quick pace with his thrusts. It didn't take long before Shiro was moaning loudly. His arms were wrapped around lance's shoulders. His nails were digging into the brown skin, leaving red streaks on Lance's shoulder plates. It didn't take long before Shiro came, trembling and calling lance's name. Lance jerked himself off quickly while Shiro was going through his orgasm haze.

They kept going at it for three days straight, only taking a break when they needed to eat and even then, Shiro wouldn't stop touching Lance. Lance had no idea how he kept up the pace with all the sex they had. On the bed, on the couch, on the table, in the shower, on the floor, they did it everywhere. Lance was completely dried out. Shiro still wanted to fuck, so Lance gave him a dildo he had in his closet. Shiro was currently having fun with the dildo while Lance was sleeping right next to him. The dildo was a normal latex dick shaped one, pretty boring but it did the job. Not as good as Lance but it was enough for Shiro to get some pleasure. Shiro came for the third time in a row, biting his lip. He was trying not to make noise to not wake Lance up but he turned on his side and saw Lance looking at him with drowsy eyes.

“you're having fun” Lance said with a sleepy smile.

Shiro nodded, gulping down a moan. He was already starting to touch himself again.

“do you ever get tired? How do vampires even have this much stamina?” Lance asked. “it's ridiculous”

“what's ridiculous is how little stamina you have” Shiro panted. “how long does a werewolf's heat last?”

“a week”

“how can you have this little stamina then?”

“because we have way less sex thanks to the knotting, it calms down the omega”

“you should go back to sleep” Shiro suppressed a moan. “you look tired.”

Shiro was rubbing the dildo against his clit, it felt good.

“do you need help?” Lance asked, looking down at the dildo.

“don't worry about me” Shiro pecked Lance on the lips. “I'll take care of myself”

Lance smiled and caressed Shiro's cheek with the back of his hand.

“I'm sorry I have little stamina”

“don't apologize” Shiro kissed him again.

He pushed the dildo inside him and closed his eyes. Shiro really wanted to have Lance's dick inside him. He imagined Lance was on top of him, his hot cock deep inside him. Shiro gave a swift flick of his wrist, right into his sweet spot. He set a slow pace, rubbing his clit with his other hand. He started jerking off his clit, his vagina clenching madly around the dildo. He imagined Lance moaning from the added sensation. His hand stopped moving the dildo. He pressed his fingers together tighter, he loved doing that. He bit his bottom lip to try and suppress multiple moans. It didn't work that well. Shiro was close to cumming. He never lasted long when he played by himself. He came in a loud gasp. He kept teasing his clit for a few seconds, trembling. It wasn't rewarding at all, Lance was a way better partner. Shiro sighed. He was nearing the end of his heat, which meant leaving Lance. Shiro didn't want to leave yet. It felt nice living with Lance, even if they were only having sex all day long. But he knew he had to leave. He just wanted one last fuck before leaving for good. He would let Lance sleep first, postponing his departure wasn't a problem at all. Shiro went into the kitchen to find something to cook. He wanted to make Lance happy after everything he had done for the vampire and how he put up with him. He found some rice, heavy cream, mushrooms and porc. He hoped lance liked the four ingredients together. The smell of cooking woke Lance up, he came up behind Shiro and wrapped his arms around the vampire's waist. He kissed Shiro's neck. Shiro froze.

“I'm sorry, I'm still sleepy, I didn't think, I'm sorry” Lance apologized.

Shiro relaxed. He had just finished preparing the food.

“smells good, thanks for the meal.” lance said.

He nuzzled Shiro's nape, the vampire froze again, his heart thumping. Lance took a step back.

“I'm so sorry, I won't do it again” Lance apologized again.

Shiro immediately missed Lance's warm skin against his. He was naked after all. Lance put the plates and everything on the table and they ate.

“this is delicious, thanks” Lance said.

“it's nothing compared to everything you did for me.” Shiro said sheepishly.

Lance smiled. “don't worry about that”

“but you did so much for me”

“i only took care of your heat”

“you put up with a shitty me, you had sex with me until you passed out from exhaustion, you washed me and you even fed me. It's not just taking care of my heat.”

“that's how I take care of heats”

Shiro looked away. He liked the way Lance took care of his heat.

“you're one of the gentlest people I know.” Shiro said eventually.

“thank you, but I’m just showing basic werewolf decency.”

they finished eating silently.

“do you want to take a shower?” Lance asked while he put the dishes in the sink.

Shiro nodded and followed Lance in the bathroom. The bathtub was big enough to fit two people sitting in front of each other. Shiro waited for the water to fill the tub, he was chewing on his bottom lip. Lance took off his boxers. This was the last time they would be together. Shiro wanted to remembered every inch of Lance's body but he decided against it. It was better to forget quickly about Lance. Shiro glanced at Lance's cock, he wasn't in heat anymore but he still wanted to suck him off. Shiro shook his head, he didn't need to have sexual relationships with Lance outside of his heat. Well Lance didn't know if Shiro was still in heat after all. No, Shiro decided, no sex from now on. The bath was finally filled and they took place in it. Lance was gently rubbing Shiro's body with a sponge. Shiro was breathing slowly, completely relaxed. He loved being cared for. Lance was now massaging his scalp with shampoo and Shiro purred. He loved being pampered and Lance knew exactly how to make him feel good. Their bath lasted for so long, Shiro dozed off. Lance didn't move while Shiro was asleep, he touched him all over. He knew this was the last time he would touch the vampire, he could smell the shift in Shiro's scent. When Shiro woke up, Lance was sleeping. Shiro took Lance out of the bath and carried him effortlessly to his bed. Shiro kissed Lance on the lips one last time before he was gone.


	2. Love wins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is Lance x Rolo sex in this chapter but it's not the main ship at all, there's no love between them.

It had been two years. Lance wasn't the same after that week he spent with Shiro: he didn't enjoy taking care of omegas as much anymore. He didn't care about finding his mate. He wanted to see Shiro again, even for just a second. With time, Lance spent less and less time thinking about the vampire but Shiro was always somewhere on the back of his head. He couldn't forget his body, his lips, his neck, his scent. Lance often wondered if Shiro was okay where he was and if he was taken care of. He was hoping Shiro was thinking about him sometimes. He liked to imagine what his life would have been if Shiro had stayed. What they would have become.

“two years” lance sighed. “more than two years already”

Lance extended his arms over his head.

“why am I still hung up on him”

Lance had a feeling they would have fallen in love if Shiro had stayed. Or maybe not. Who knew? Lance thought about Rolo, the omega he needed to take care of next week: he wasn't as alluring as Shiro, but then again, no one could be the beautiful vampire. Lance knew he wouldn't be as happy to take care of him as he would be if he took care of Shiro, even if Rolo was full of life and pretty. Lance sighed deeply, thinking about Shiro always got him nostalgic. He wanted to only take care of Shiro and no one else. Katie had moved out of the clan when she found her mate, Hunk had found his own mate as well. Lance didn't want to find his mate, he wanted Shiro.

The doorbell rang suddenly, Lance thought it was Hunk who forgot his keys, again.

“Hunk” lance said in the interphone. “it's super late you know”

“it's not Hunk” a voice said.

Lance got serious, he didn't recognize the voice.

“it's... you probably don't remember me, we met 2 years ago and... I'm Shiro”

Lance's head spinned for a second.

“don't move”

Lance got out of his apartment without wearing shoes. He ran down the stairs and almost fell at some point. Lance got out the building, he looked around but he couldn't see much in the dim light. 

“Shiro?” Lance called.

He couldn't believe Shiro wasn't here after all. The cold air bit Lance's bare arms.

“Shiro?” Lance tried again but louder this time.

“Lance?” a voice called from the darkest area on the side of the building.

“yeah it's me” Lance answered.

He had recognized Shiro's voice. He couldn't forget the sultry undertone of his deep voice. Shiro appeared in the light. Lance almost didn't recognize him with his long hair and stronger build. But it was him with his white strand of hair and prosthetic arm, no doubt about it. Shiro was standing in front of Lance again. That pourred a wave of heat into Lance's heart. Shiro was back.

“come in” Lance said.

“I can?” Shiro asked with a small voice that broke Lance's heart.

“of course, you're always welcome in my house”

Lance entered the building, Shiro behind him. Under the light of the elevator, Lance could see just how tired Shiro looked. His prosthetic looked beaten up, he had bruises all over his face and hand. He was completely different from the vampire he met 2 years ago but Lance didn't care. Shiro was back.

“do you need anything?” Lance asked when they entered his flat.

“I... I don't know” Shiro was looking around, the apartment didn't change that much.

“did you eat?”

“no”

“when was the last time you ate?”

“three days ago, I think”

Lance sat Shiro down on a chair.

“I'm gonna cook something real quick.” Lance said with determination.

Shiro looked as Lance cooked some pasta with tomatoes just for him. This made Shiro uneasy but he didn't dare speak up. He put his head on his arms on the table, he wanted to sleep.

“here you go” Lance said, placing the meal in front of Shiro. “big boys like you need to eat a lot.”

Shiro's stomach grumbled. Lance smiled, Shiro was still cute.

“dig in” Lance encouraged Shiro seeing how hesitant he was.

Shiro didn't need to be told twice. He ate the full plate quickly.

“do you want to take a shower?” Lance asked when he finished his plate.

“do I smell?”

“kinda”

“sorry”

“don't be, you smell just a little less nice than usual.” Lance smiled.

Shiro blushed slightly.

“do you want me to wash you?” Lance asked.

Shiro's face was a deep shade of red. He wanted to be pampered by Lance but he had to say no.

“I'll prepare some clean clothes for you” Lance said with a smile.

“thanks” Shiro said, already walking to the bathroom.

“scream if you need help” Lance said.

Shiro nodded before he closed the door but he didn't lock it. Lance searched for some clothes big enough to fit Shiro. Lance liked his clothes to be fitting so finding big clothes wasn't an easy task. He didn't find anything big enough for Shiro until he found some grey sweater at the back of his closet. He had completely forgot about this hello kitty sweater he had. It would have to do. Lance giggled, he couldn't wait to see Shiro wearing this. Shiro didn't even react when Lance showed him the huge hello kitty head on the front of the sweater. At least the sweater was fitting Shiro.

“do you want me to dry your hair?” Lance asked.

“I'm too tired” Shiro yawned.

“I can do it for you”

“don't bother, it's okay. You've already done a lot for me.”

Lance crossed his arms over his chest. “I won't let you sleep with wet hair. Let me take care of you.”

Shiro gave in. “is it an alpha instinct?”

“yes, but it's also a friend instinct.”

Shiro blinked at the word but he didn't comment. Lance grabbed his blow dryer, heat protection spray and wide toothed comb. He was ready to take care of Shiro's hair. And ho boy it didn't help. Shiro's hair was a mess: full of knots and drier than anything Lance had ever seen. The white strand of hair was far longer than the black hair. Lance sat on the couch, with Shiro sat between his legs on the floor. Lance worked on Shiro's hair in silence, Shiro was breathing slowly, finally he was getting relaxed. Lance combed Shiro's hair as softly as he could, he had two sisters, he knew how to comb long hair. Once Shiro's hair was dry, Lance grabbed his coconut oil, Shiro's hair needed a full night of treatment.

“can I put coconut oil in your hair” Lance asked.

Shiro shrugged, he didn't care at this point. Lance smothered oil in Shiro's hair but the ends absorbed the oil immediately. It took several minutes before the oil stopped getting absorbed.

“what did you do to your hair? Lotor would not be happy.” Lance sighed.

“who's Lotor?” Shiro asked.

“a werewolf hairdresser, he has long white hair that he's very proud of since it takes so long for us to grow our hair. He's quite pretty”

“did you take care of his heat?”

“no, but you're right he is an omega. He found his four mates quite early, he has four alpha for him alone.”

“four? How is that possible?”

“it happens sometimes, though it's rare”

“he's lucky, all those people to take care of him”

“he needs them all, he's quite a needy omega”

“how do you know?”

“I'm friends with his alphas”

“oh”

“you should visit Lotor's salon while you're here, he would get your hair in a better form.”

“I don't really want to go out” Shiro whispered.

“I didn't mean right now, we can go when you want to”

“okay”

Lance put a hair cap over Shiro's greasy hair and he tied a towel around his head.

“and now we'll let it soak in for the whole night” Lance said, happy with his work. 

Shiro yawned loudly.

“we should go to bed.” lance suggested.

“I'll sleep on the couch” Shiro said immediately.

“you can sleep with me if you want to”

“I don't want to disturb you”

“you're not a nuisance”

Shiro looked down at his feet.

“do you prefer the couch?” Lance asked gently.

“yes”

“I'll give you a cover”

Lance searched for a fluffy grey plaid he knew he had somewhere.

“ha!” he said happily when he finally found it.

“wake me up if you need anything, even the tiniest thing.”

“thanks” Shiro breathed out before he settled on the couch to sleep.

It didn't take long before Shiro was sleeping soundly. Lance looked at him for a minute, he was as beautiful as the first time he met him. He looked more tired but that was nothing a good night of sleep couldn't heal. Lance wanted to keep Shiro by his side as long as possible.

The next morning, Lance panicked when he didn't see Shiro on the couch. Shiro was nowhere to be seen and it made Lance sad until he heard the shower running. Lance knocked on the door of the bathroom.

“shiro? You okay in there?”

“yeah, is it a problem if I used your shower?”

“no of course not! Use it as much as you want”

Lance smiled to himself. He went into the kitchen and waited for Shiro to come out the shower. He shoved his morning cup of milk in the microwave. Shiro appeared a few minutes later with his hair dripping wet and in the hello kitty sweater. Lance giggled.

“do you like it that much?”

“yes it's comfortable” Shiro pouted.

He looked less tired than the day before but the bags under his eyes were still visible.

“do you want an ointment for your bruises?” Lance asked carefully.

“no, they're almost healed anyway.” Shiro answered, looking away.

Lance nodded at the obvious lie.

“how long has it been since you last drank blood?” lance asked.

“a week.”

“how long can a vampire last without blood?”

“ten days”

“you need blood as soon as possible.” Lance said, horrified. “where can we found some?”

“in the vampire district.” Shiro looked away from Lance, he misunderstood Lance's horror.

“I had no idea this existed.”

“that's because it's secret. Neither humans or werewolf know about it”

“should I accompany you?”

“no”

“will you come back?” Lance asked with a look full of hope.

“I don't think so” Shiro said, rubbing his neck. “i've already bothered you enough”

“you're not a bother at all”

“I don't want to annoy you anymore, you already did a lot for me. I'll leave.”

“at least let Lotor cut your hair before you go”

Shiro paused. “ok” he said eventually.

~~

“no.” Lotor said.

“come on please? Pretty please?” Lance said.

“I am not cutting a vampire's hair.”

“have you seen his hair? You can't let him go like that.”

Lance turned Shiro around to show the kind of mess it was. Lotor made a disgusted pout. He touched Shiro's hair with his fingertips. Lotor almost refused cutting Shiro's hair again. Almost, because he couldn't let the vampire go back with the haircut he had. Lotor took Shiro's hair from pubes to paradise. He used his best products to nourish Shiro's mess of a hair as Lotor liked to call it. He cut Shiro's hair nicely to his shoulder blades. Vampires grew hair quicker than werewolf, and Lotor was jealous. After all, it took ten years for Lotor's hair to grow past his ass.

“if werewolf grow hair so slowly, why are you a hairdresser?” Shiro asked when Lotor was cutting his hair.

“i'll let you know that I take care of human's hair as well.” Lotor answered. “But you're my first vampire. I can't believe I'm cutting a vampire's hair, it's the worst day of my life” 

“don't be like that, vampires are nice after all” Lance said from the corner of the room.

“they drink blood, that's disgusting” lotor said.

“I'm sorry we drink blood” Shiro mumbled.

Lotor was quite happy with Shiro's haircut, it suited him nicely. Lance was very unhappy to see Shiro leave afterwards but he had no choice.

“you can come back whenever you want to, I'll always open my door for you.” Lance said as he was saying goodbye to Shiro.

Shiro was wearing the same clothes he came with, tight sweatpants and purple tee shirt. Shiro disappeared in the dim light of the afternoon.

~~

Three days later, Lance was knotting Rolo. His heat began the day before but Lance wasn't into it at all. He couldn't stop worrying about Shiro. He still could have sex with Rolo thanks to his scent. He could let his instincts drive him while he thought of Shiro. He had tried forgetting about Shiro but he couldn't forget him at all. Rolo was panting under him, his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. Lance bit his lip, he almost called out Shiro's name in the spur of the moment. Lance couldn't believe how much his mind was clouded by Shiro. The bell suddenly rang. Lance's ear shot up at the sound. It was Shiro. Everyone knew Lance was with an omega at the moment, no one would bother him. Lance grunted, he was stuck inside Rolo was another twenty minutes at least. This sucked. He grumbled against his knot, mad that he didn't know Shiro would come back this soon. Mad he was taking care of a random omega instead of focusing only on Shiro. Lance gave up on willing his knot away and laid on top of rolo who wrapped his legs and arms around Lance's body. Rolo nuzzled Lance's neck while Lance was praying the gods to let Shiro wait for him.

When he was finally free, Lance ran to the door. He almost forgot to put pants on. He ran down the stairs and outside. He smelled the air, the smell of Shiro was potent, it made Lance dizzy. Shiro was in heat.

“shiro” lance called out.

No answers, only the dark night to see. Lance was almost crying, he let Shiro down.

“shiro!” Lance called again, louder.

“here” a small voice answered.

Lance looked to the side, he saw Shiro appear from behind a tree.

“what were you doing over there?” lance asked with a puzzled look.

“I didn't want to attract attention”

“your smell is too potent for you to hide” Lance smiled.

Shiro winced, he forgot that detail.

“come with me” Lance said, heading inside the building. “I currently have an omega in heat over but he can wait.”

“are you sure?”

“you're my priority.”

Shiro followed Lance inside.

“does the presence of the omega bother you?”

“no” Shiro answered.

He was happy he was finally reunited with Lance, he would take any opportunity he was given, even if it involved an omega in heat.

“good” Lance said.

Shiro followed Lance to his apartment. At first everything was fine. Shiro met Lance's new pet: a betta fish. Shiro didn't care about the omega, but after half an hour, Rolo couldn't stop rubbing against Lance. After a couple minutes of rubbing, Shiro was bothered.

“go sleep with him already” Shiro grunted.

Lance looked at the omega then at Shiro.

“sorry, I’ll be right back” Lance apologized.

Shiro tried to ignore Rolo's moans. He seemed to be having fun at least. Shiro wanted to ignore the loud moans and hear only Lance's gasps and grunts but it was really hard to ignore Rolo. Shiro wanted to take Rolo's place. He was certain he was better at sex than the omega. Shiro crossed his arms over his chest, he pouted. He was certain Lance was louder with Shiro. Lance was having more fun with Shiro. He was better for Lance. They had more compatible bodies. Suddenly the noises stopped, only panting breaths to be heard. Shiro waited for Lance to come back but after five minutes he still wasn't back. Shiro went to the bedroom, he found Lance on top of Rolo. He looked behind him when he heard the sounds of Shiro's footsteps.

“what are you doing here?” he asked gently.

“you're not coming back”

Lance smiled. “I can't come back, I’m stuck”

Shiro rolled his eyes, he had forgotten about the knot thing.

“does it feel good?” Shiro asked after a minute of staring at Lance and Rolo.

“fuck yes” Rolo answered.

“I wasn't asking you” Shiro grunted.

“yeah it feels nice” lance said before Rolo could say anything else.

Shiro shrugged and left the bedroom. A knot wasn't that big of a deal anyway. Soon, Lance would be back and they would be alone together for a bit of time. It took half an hour for Lance to come back. Lance nuzzled Shiro's head, he took a whiff of Shiro's scent.

“are you nearing your heat?” Lance asked with the softest voice he could muster.

Shiro blinked. He looked over his shoulder up at Lance. 

“yes, how did you know?”

“you smell like you're in heat.”

“but I’m repelling my scent”

“maybe I just remember how you smell” Lance shrugged. 

“can you help me?” Shiro blurted out.

“I... you'll have to wait until Rolo's heat stops.”

“how long will it take?”

“at least three more days, maybe more.”

“should I leave?”

“no you can wait here with us”

“can I? Won't it bother Rolo?”

Lance smirked. “let Rolo be bothered, he can only think of sex right now anyway.”

They didn't say anything for a minute, staring at each other. Lance had a gentle smile on his face.

“can you hug me?” Shiro asked.

“of course I can”

Lance leaned down over the couch, he put his arms over Shiro's chest and nuzzled his neck. Shiro didn't freeze this time, he knew Lance wouldn't mark him. He also wanted to feel lance so close to him. It felt nice. Finally some physical contact that was wanted. Shiro sighed and relaxed against Lance's warm body.

“you're not asking me what I did during those two years?” Shiro asked eventually.

Lance nuzzled Shiro's shoulder.

“I won't ask”

“you're so considerate”

“thanks” Lance smiled.

“how come you still don't have a mate?”

“I didn't find them yet”

“how do you find them?”

“mostly because their smell is extremely attractive, but you also know it's them just by the way they make you feel”

“do I smell nice?” Shiro asked without thinking.

“yeah, you smell like heaven.”

“do I?”

“yeah, even if you're kinda smelly right now.”

Shiro blushed, it had been a while since he last took a shower. They stayed like that for a while, until a whining Rolo came up to bother them.

“Lance hug me too” Rolo whined.

“I thought we would have more time than that” Lance sighed.

He pulled back from hugging Shiro and he stood up to hug Rolo instead. Lance ended up guided towards the bedroom.

“Can you stay with me?” Shiro asked with a timid voice.

“I have to fuck Rolo” Lance apologized.

“can't you fuck him here?” Shiro pointed at the empty space of the couch next to him.

“let's have sex on the couch” Rolo sing sang.

“no” Lance said gently. “it'll be much quicker if I fuck him on the bed.”

Lance went back to the bedroom with Rolo. It took an hour before he came back to the couch. Shiro knew exactly how long it took, he couldn't stop staring at the clock in the living room.

“we have at least two hours, what do we do?” Lance asked.

Shiro pondered for a minute.

“can you hug me again?” Shiro asked.

“yup”

Shiro sat in Lance's lap, facing the werewolf. They were looking the other in the eye, smiling. Shiro leaned down to kiss Lance. A sweet, slow, open mouthed kiss that made Shiro's insides shiver. Shiro moaned into the kiss, it felt exactly like his souvenirs. He loved the feeling of Lance's skin under his fingers. Shiro wanted more than a kiss but Lance couldn't grant him his wish because he was still tired.

“can we sleep together?” Shiro asked when they broke the kiss.

“fuck yes” Lance answered.

Lance yawned. He grabbed Shiro's waist with his arms and he layed down on the couch with Shiro on top of him.

“I'm gonna crush you” Shiro said, leaning on his arms.

“crush me big boy” Lance smiled.

Shiro laid all of his weight on Lance who huffed. He laughed while Shiro was concerned.

“you're heavier than before” Lance noted.

“sorry”

“don't be, I love you”

“what's there to love about me?”

Lance didn't have the time to answer, he fell asleep. Shiro listened to Lance's heartbeat for a moment. He didn't want this moment to end. But it would have to someday, a vampire and a werewolf can't be together.

It took four days for Rolo's heat to end. Four long days spent sleeping and watching TV for Shiro. Lance took his time to make sure Shiro felt welcomed and wanted. Shiro was repeling his scent as much as possible while Rolo was here. When Rolo's best friend Nyma came to get him, Shiro could finally relax and let go of his scent. He moaned loudly when he released his scent. Lance smelled the air with an absent smile when he closed the door after Rolo left, he loved Shiro's scent. Lance almost ran back to Shiro.

“I need to buy condoms, I'll be back soon” Lance said after nuzzling Shiro's torso. “don't you dare leave while I'm out” Lance said.

He kissed Shiro's head and headed for the door.

“why would I leave” Shiro asked himself.

He thought for a couple seconds before he realized he did leave Lance without telling him anything in the past.

The ten minutes Lance took to come back felt like an eternity to Shiro. He rubbing his crotch against a pillow when Lance finally came back. Lance smiled at Shiro, he was relieved Shiro didn't leave. He came up to the couch and helped Shiro undress. He couldn't wait to have sex with Shiro again. Shiro looked beautiful as ever, even with the new scars bearing his body. Lance spread Shiro's legs and sat between them. He kissed Shiro's inner thigh up to his groin.

“no” Shiro whined.

Lance stopped and looked up at Shiro with an eyebrow raised.

“I can't?” Lance asked.

“yes” Shiro hid his face with his hands.

“do you want me to give you head?” Lance asked confused.

“I don't know.”

“you can say no” Lance reassured him.

“I know”

“then what is it?” Lance asked gently.

“I didn't shave”

Lance blinked. He kissed Shiro's knee.

“I don't care about that”

“it stinks”

“you smell so good it's making me dizzy”

“it's ugly”

“everypart of you is beautiful”

“you never did it before”

“I didn't get the chance”

Shiro blushed. He did jump on Lance the moment he was ready to have sex again, never getting the chance to do anything else. 

“do you really want to do it?” Shiro asked.

“yes”

Shiro stayed silent for a minute. Lance waited for his approval or disapproval but it never came.

“I will do it only if you want me to.”

“I've... never done it before.”

“I'd happily be your first.”

Shiro looked down between his fingers. He thought of Lance's tongue on him, it was appealing. Shiro imagined Lance's kisses on his wet crotch and his clit twitched. Lance noticed it and he just wanted to suck on it even more.

“you can be my first” Shiro said eventually.

Lance beamed. He leaned down and kissed Shiro's clit. He darted his tongue against it, licking it thoroughly. Shiro sighed, his hips buckled. He leaned down and kissed Shiro's entrance. He entered him with his tongue. He licked the sides as much as he could. He loved his taste, potent and lustful. Lance used his fingers to enter him swiftly, making quick movements with his wrist. He sucked on Shiro's clit for a moment. Shiro was closing his eyes, he couldn't take the sight of his unkept groin being eaten by Lance. He couldn't take the sight of Lance doing something so intimate. But he loved every second of it. He loved the feeling of Lance's soft tongue against him, he loved the pressure of Lance's nose he could feel on his pubes sometimes, he loved Lance's fingers inside him. Lance added a third finger in and Shiro tightened at that. Lance mistook it as a sign of Shiro not being stretched enough for another finger and he took out his finger. As much as Shiro wanted him to put it back, he didn't say anything. He was kinda scared to talk. He would say it if he was uneasy but telling Lance how to make him feel good when he wasn't in heat yet was another thing entirely. Lance sucked harder on Shiro's clit, Shiro let out a high moan. Lance smiled against Shiro and applied pressure to his tongue movements. He was trying to hit Shiro's clit directly which was easy seeing how big it was. Lance was loving this as well: he loved the tiny sounds Shiro was letting out and how he wasn't in heat yet. It really felt like they were mated and Lance was getting off to that thought. Lance was rubbing himself on the couch, but he knew he couldn't cum because Shiro would need twice as much orgasms soon enough. Shiro's legs were shivering, Lance smiled. Shiro was close. Lance flicked his wrist swiftly inside Shiro and he licked Shiro's clit with the tip of his tongue. Shiro's hips buckled, he let out another moan. Lance sucked as hard as he could on Shiro's clit and Shiro came just like that. Lance stopped his wrist and gently licked Shiro's clit that made Shiro shiver and tighten around Lance's fingers. Lance smiled up at Shiro only to see him still hiding his face. He came up to his face, leaving Shiro's pussy wetter than ever. He gently lifted Shiro's hands away only to see Shiro panting, mouth wide open and drool rolling on the side of it. 

“was it good?” Lance asked softly.

Shiro was still trying to come back from his orgasm haze. He opened his eyes and looked at Lance.

“I...” Shiro started.

He closed his eyes and repelled his scent.

“are you okay?” Lance asked, smelling the change in Shiro's scent.

“I... don't want to be in heat” Shiro started.

He opened his eyes again.

“It's so much better when I’m not in heat”

“do you want to go at it again?”

Shiro nodded. “yes, if you can”

“only if you let go of your scent, I don't want to get you sick”

“but if I let go of my scent I'll be in heat right away! And I'll want to be fucked by you”

“then I'll eat you out again when your heat is finished, how is that?”

Shiro pouted. “promise?”

“promise”

Shiro let go of his scent and his heat began.

Lance was already tired after the first round. He hadn't rest for a while since Rolo was there. But Shiro had needs. And even if his needs weren't as high as two years ago, he still had them. Lance gave him the same dildo Shiro used in the past. He didn't lend it to anyone else, so Shiro could use it bare. Lance slept for a whole day and he was now fresh to take care of Shiro. Shiro had much more stamina than two years ago. He was coming and coming but he still wanted more. Lance couldn't provide that much sex in such a short amount of time, he was almost forgetting to eat and sleep. At the end of Shiro's heat, Lance was exhausted and he needed at least two days of resting before he got back on his feet. But Shiro was already gone, only leaving a note on the counter saying thank you for everything.

Hunk knocked at the door when he realized he hadn't seen his friend for three days after the vampire's heat ended. He was starting to be worried for Lance, he usually saw him everyday. Hunk knocked on the door and entered the apartment when no one answered. He found Lance on the couch, looking at the ceiling.

“hi” Hunk said.

Lance looked at him and back at the ceiling.

“Rolo told everyone about the vampire” Hunk said.

“ah” Lance said, not looking at Hunk.

“I saw the vampire leave three days ago”

“ah?” Lance asked, a little more interested.

“he looked sad, did something bad happen?”

“not that I know of”

“do you know anything about him?”

“just his name”

“you do realize it's probably not his real name?”

“what?”

“vampires use nicknames to protect themselves outside of their pack.” Hunk explained.

“I don't even know his name” Lance sighed.

Lance looked even more depressed.

“come on you're not gonna lay here until he comes back” Hunk said.

“I could”

“you wouldn't”

Lance didn't answer.

“come eat with me tonight, I'll make my specialty meat”

Lance's eyes gleamed a bit.

~~

Three weeks later, Lance still couldn't take Shiro out of his mind. He was still waiting for Shiro to show up. He wanted to take care of him and pamper him and make him feel good. Even though he was watching a movie with Pidge and Hunk, Lance couldn't focus on the sappy romance.

“are you still waiting for that dumb vampire to show up?” Pidge eventually asked.

She was tired of seeing him look at the door so often.

“he's not dumb” Lance pouted.

“he is, he's a vampire” Pidge argued.

“he's not, he's a wonderful being.” Lance snapped.

“why are you still hung up on that vampire anyway, is he your mate or something?”

Lance blinked, he never considered that.

“my mate? But he's a vampire” Lance said.

“it happened in the past.” Pidge shrugged.

“it happened?” Lance asked.

“yeah, I read about it somewhere. Sometimes, a werewolf doesn't seem to have a mate and scientists think that it's because their mate is a human or a vampire” Pidge said.

“did it really happened?” Lance asked to make sure.

“yeah, I've heard of betas loving a human or a vampire but it's my first time hearing about an alpha loving a vampire” Hunk said.

“am I in love with him?” Lance asked, confused.

“you look like you are” Pidge said.

Lance took a moment to let the information sink in.

“but if he smells good, it's only because he's in heat” Lance said.

“vampires are not supposed to smell good.” Hunk reminded him.

“does your vampire smell good?” Pidge asked.

“so good it makes me dizzy sometimes” Lance said dreamily.

“dude” Pidge said.

“he's most likely your mate” Hunk said.

“the doorbell rang madly. Lance jumped to answer.

“yes?” Lance said.

“Lance, help me...”

“shiro?” 

“yes”

Lance throw out his friends and ran down the stairs. Shiro didn't sound like he was in heat. Lance saw Shiro waiting at the door, looking around. He looked terrible: his prosthetic arm was beaten up, his hair was short again, with a smaller and badly cut white tuft, he had blood dripping from his mouth, his nose and his left eyebrow, his clothes were soaked with blood.

“hide me” Shiro pleaded.

Lance nodded. He didn't care about Shiro's background, he never did. He was going to help him no matter what happened. Shiro was his mate after all. Shiro followed Lance inside the building. Once Lance closed the door of his appartment, Shiro relaxed a bit.

“I... I think I owe you an explanation” Shiro said.

“you don't owe me anything.”

Shiro looked at his feet.

“Can I get a hug?” Shiro asked with a little voice.

“you should get out of your clothes first" Lance smiled.

“oh” Shiro took off all of his clothes and Lance hugged him tighter than ever. Shiro relaxed completely, he sighed. He was safe.

“it's not my blood” Shiro said after a while.

Lance frowned and tensed up.

“whose blood is it?” Lance asked, a little scared of the answer.

“a vampire named Sendak”

“is he...” Lance started, unable to finish the sentence.

“I killed him”

Shiro hugged Lance tighter, he was scared Lance was going to leave him like anyone would have done. But Lance didn't let go.

“I didn't want to” Shiro sobbed. “I swear I didn't want to”

Lance didn't answer. He was shocked.

“I'm a monster” Shiro whispered.

Lance stayed silent. He couldn't find the right words for this situation. His mate was a killer.

“I'm an underground fighter for a vampire named Zarkon.” Shiro whispered. “I've been fighting for him for years because he paid for my prosthetic hand. Zarkon makes me fight all kinds of enemies, people who don't have a choice to people who want to battle only for the pleasure to kill their opponent. I had no choice but to kill all those people, the rules are kill or be killed. You have to believe me Lance, I did not want to kill all those people.”

By the end, Shiro was sobbing. Lance stayed silent, he didn't know how to react. His mate was a murderer.

“this fight was against Zarkon's strongest fighter, I couldn't be killed, I couldn't not see you again. I wanted to see you again. I didn't want to kill Sendak but he told me he was going to kill me and then kill you. It drove me crazy, I couldn't let him attack you.” 

“how did he know about me?” Lance asked.

“he followed me the second time I came here”

they stopped talking for a couple minutes.

“let's get you cleaned up” Lance said.

Shiro nodded and he followed Lance to the bathroom. Lance took Shiro's clothes and put them in the trashcan. Lance took off his clothes as well and he entered the shower with Shiro. Lance carefully cleaned up Shiro's body, focusing on the bruises and cuts. He needed stitches to some of them. Lance kneeled to take care of Shiro's legs.

“how did you get your white hair?” Lance asked absently.

“the first time I killed someone”

Lance winced, Shiro apologized.

“how many people did you kill” Lance asked.

“too many to count”

“how long have you been doing this for”

“over two years”

“so you were already a fighter when I first met you”

“I had done my first kill a week before I met you”  
“is that why you were repelling your heat so much?”

“yes, I couldn't bear the fact that I killed someone. I wanted to die. I had to leave my clan after you took care of my heat to get into Zarkon's clan. I was quite the sensation, a submissive fighting dominants as if I was a dominant myself. I became the champion, one of Zarkon's strongest fighter.”

Lance winced again, he didn't want to know that but he couldn't tell Shiro to stop talking, it was obviously good for him to talk.

“Lance I'm sorry”

Lance didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. He looked up at Shiro who was chewing his bottom lip. He stood up and looked Shiro straight in the eye.

“I love you” Lance said.

Shiro teared up.

“what's there to love about me” Shiro asked, a tear drop fell from his eye.

“I don't know, but I do. Even now, I love you. You are my mate, I will always love you”

Shiro started crying. His legs gave up and he fell down on the floor of the shower. Lance kneeled to be at Shiro's level. He caressed Shiro's cheek gently. Shiro was apologizing between sobs. Lance still had no idea what to do. His instincts were telling him to hug his mate but he couldn't do that. Not now that he knew Shiro was a murderer. He was kinda scared of the vampire.

“I don't want to fight anymore” Shiro whispered. “I can't stop seeing the fight repeat and repeat again in my head, how Sendak liked every second of the fight, he wanted to kill me. I can't stop seeing him lifeless on the floor with a big red hole in his chest. I don't want to see it anymore”

Lance didn't answer. He guided Shiro gently out of the shower, he was still crying. Lance dried him gently with a towel. He lead him to his bed where they settled, Shiro laying against Lance. Lance was hugging Shiro as tightly as he could. Shiro gradually stopped crying.

“I don't want to live anymore” Shiro whispered.

Lance's eyes shot open.

“I want to die” Shiro murmured.

A stab to Lance's heart. His mate wanted to die. He finally found them and now they wanted to disappear. Lance smelled Shiro's sweet scent, as if he wanted to make sure Shiro was still his mate. He was.

“Shiro, I can't let you do that”

“why”

“you are my mate”

“after everything that I told you you still consider me your mate?”

“I don't chose my mate.”

“you can't be mated to me”

“and yet”

Shiro nuzzled Lance's neck.

“I'm sorry I'm your mate” Shiro said.

“don't be sorry, you're not responsible”

“I'll leave tomorrow, I can't stay with you”

“why?”

“because I’m a monster. I don't want you to be tied to a murderer. You deserve better.”

“please don't leave” Lance hugged Shiro tighter.

“I can't stay”

“I won't claim you”

“It doesn't matter anymore”

“please don't leave me again”

“you have to understand, you deserve better than me”

“I don't want anyone but you”

“I have something to do”

Lance was about to cry. He knew Shiro was going to kill himself. Lance fought sleep as much as he could that night so that he would be able to prevent Shiro from leaving the next morning. But Shiro left the moment Lance fell asleep.

~~

A week later, Pidge found Lance staring at his ceiling on the couch, lifeless. He couldn't believe Shiro was dead. He couldn't believe his mate killed himself.

“Lance” Pidge called. “Lance, your vampire”

Lance looked to the side. “my what”

“your vampire, he's calling for you”

Lance jumped on his feet.

“what were is he?”

“the infirmary. Rolo found him five days ago, bleeding abundantly in a bush near the park. He didn't speak a word until now.”

“why didn't you tell me right away?” Lance asked angrily.

“because he could have died. It's better if you think he's just missing.”

“I thought he was dead”

Pidge's eyes shot open.

“he wanted to kill himself” Lance explained.

“we wanted to keep you away from him, to protect you”

“great way to protect me, lead me to him”

Lance followed Pidge to Allura's infirmary. Lance couldn't hide his joy when he saw Shiro with his eyes open on the bed of the infirmary. Lance kissed Shiro's head.

“I'm so happy you're alive”

“at least one of us is happy”

Lance got back to earth with that statement.

“he has a hole in his tummy, whatever caused it touched his uterus, it will mess with his heat and he won't be able to carry babies ever” Pidge explained.

Lance frowned. “do I look like I care about babies?”

Lance looked over Shiro: he was covered in bandages and his prosthetic arm was gone. Lance realized only his hand and wrist were missing and not his entire arm.

“I'll leave you alone” Pidge said.

Lance nodded absently.

“do you realize how worried I was?” Lance said.

“maybe”

Shiro didn't look well at all. He looked sadder than before, ready to cry any minute.

“you wanted to see me?” Lance asked, caressing Shiro's cheeks.

“I want you” Shiro sobbed. “I desperately need you. I'm not worthy of your love but I want it none the less.”

Shiro started to cry.

“I wanted to die until I realized that meant I wouldn't see you ever again. I couldn't take it. I want to be with you forever. Please be my mate”

Lance looked at Shiro with a smile.

“of course I’ll be your mate”

~~

a month later, Shiro was mostly healed. He could move out the infirmary and back into Lance apartment using a wheelchair. The hole in Shiro's tummy wasn't healed yet, he couldn't walk yet. But he would walk again sometime. Shiro didn't have his heat for the whole month, and he would never be in heat again. Shiro didn't mind not being able to cary kids for now, but in the future it would be missing from him. Lance took Shiro around the neighborhood and showed him to all of his werewolf friends. He wanted to show off his mate. They weren't mated yet, they didn't mark each other just yet. They decided they would do it when Shiro would be able to go back to Lance's apartment. And that day arrived, finally. Lance was dreaming of embracing his mate again. Of touching his mate. Of marking his mate. He wanted to do everything with his mate. They spent a lot of time talking together, watching movies together. Shiro was sometimes asking if Lance missed taking care of a heat but Lance didn't care about heats, he only wanted Shiro. Lance would tell Shiro how much he loved him everyday, and how much his love for him was growing each day.

Today was finally the day they would claim each other. They had no idea how it would go but they were positive they wanted to do it. Lance closed the door and put Shiro on the bed gently, as to not disturb the bandages around Shiro's tummy. He wanted to make Shiro feel good but he couldn't have sex with him yet. Shiro sat up as best he could, Lance helped him. Shiro smiled at Lance, his antidepressants were doing great things to his moral. Lance smiled, he really loved Shiro. He touched Shiro's hair that was already starting to grow back at an alarming rate. He would need to see Lotor in a short while for a haircut. Lance leaned down to kiss Shiro on the lips. Shiro sighed into the kiss. Lance's hand came up to Shiro's neck and he caressed his nape where he would mark him. He wanted to do it as soon as possible but he also wanted to take his time.

“can I mark you?” Lance asked into the kiss.

“yes” Shiro moaned.

Shiro couldn't wait any longer, he wanted to be able to show of the mark of Lance's teeth to everyone and most of all the blade of marmora. He wanted to tell them how much he's grown and how much in love he was with Lance. He wanted them to meet Lance. Lance got behind Shiro and sank his teeth in the tender skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally the end! I loved writing this story and I hoped you liked it! :D

**Author's Note:**

> did i say i love omegaverse? cause i do. hope you like this story !


End file.
